Fue una simple casualidad
by RayitaCrazyMofo
Summary: Nicole Hale está por mudarse a Londres con su familia y amigas, un mes antes por una simple casualidad se encontrará con uno de los integrantes de su banda favorita. El hará que esos días sean inolvidables, habrá amor, risas e inseguridades.


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, y como es una pagina un tanto complicada, tuve un problema.**

**Verán, yo ya había subido, desde otra cuenta, esta historia, solo que había quedado hasta el capitulo siete, ya que un día, no se que sucedió, no pude entrar mas, decía algo de que mi correo no era válido. Así que hice otra cuenta...y aquí estamos :)**

**Gracias, esta vez prometo terminarla.**

**RayitaCrazyMofo**

* * *

Capitulo 1. ¡Las planillas!

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up…- cantaba la voz de Liam en mi celular.

"Mamá" se leía en la pantalla, atendí.

-¿Qué pasa má?- saludé de manera apurada, ya que estaba en el medio de la abarrotadas calles de Buenos Aires, y tenía mis cinco sentidos puestos en tratar de cruzar una avenida llena de autos.

-¡Hola, hija! Si, estoy bien, ¿tu como estas?-respondió sarcásticamente.

Suspiré. -Lo siento mamá- me disculpé al tiempo que llegaba a un lugar fuera de peligro.

Ella rió mientras gritaba un "¡Dylan deja eso quieto!"

-Nicki, ¿puedes venir a las ocho para cuidar a tu hermano?- preguntó a través de teléfono.

-Claro, ya voy- dije cansinamente, mi madre aún pensaba que Dylan era un pequeño al que tenían que cuidar, pero tenia 13 años bien cumplidos y cuando la situación lo requería era mas inteligente que nosotras dos juntas.

"Pásame con ella" se escuchó.

-¡Nicki! ¿Antes puedes comprar un helado?- preguntó la voz de mi hermano.

-¡Dylan!- me quejé.

-Por favor- rogó.

-Esta bien, bueno, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!

Corté la línea, y salí caminando rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que venía.

Cuando estaba pasando por un local donde vendían ropa, una remera en particular llamó mi atención, volví mi vista hacia la vidriera y vi, por supuesto, una blusa de One Direction. Miré en mi billetera, tenía ciento diez pesos, ¡genial!. Por primera vez el consejo de mi amiga Valeria Ruspoli sirvió, "Martina Nicole Hale, siempre hay que llevar dinero de mas, nunca se sabe cuando van a aparecer unos hermosos zapatos"

Entré y me recibió un acogedor calor, afuera hacía mucho frío, y eso que estábamos a mitad de enero.

-Buenos días- dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años sonriendo.

-Hola- sonreí.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Mmm... ¿me podrías decir cuanto cuesta esa blusa?- pregunté señalando a la susodicha.

-Claro- respondió –cincuenta y seis. Sonreí –allí esta el probador- dijo, me entregó la remera y salí casi corriendo.

Justo a mi medida.

-La compro.

-¿Para regalo?- preguntó.

-No- respondí. Pagué y me preparé para salir de nuevo al frío invernal.

Después de caminar unas cuantas llegué a la heladería y compré el bendito helado.

Sentí algo duro golpear mi cabeza, haciendo que soltara todo lo que tenía en las manos, es decir, la cartera, el helado, la bolsa con la remera y las libretas de la escuela.

-Auch- me quejé, comenzando a recoger apurada las cosas, mientras la persona con la que había chocado me ayudaba –Lo siento- dije tratando de acomodar todo, miré mi reloj de muñeca y ya eran las ocho y media. Salí corriendo.

Antes de acostarme decidí ordenar los papeles para entrar a la nueva escuela, con mi madre habíamos decidido mudarnos a Londres, ella por cuestiones de trabajo, y yo para establecerme bien antes de ir a la universidad, lo bueno era que mis dos amigas, Sky y Vale, venían con nosotros, ya que iban a ir a la misma universidad que yo. Para ellas era difícil, porque tenían que separarse de sus familias, pero sabíamos que era lo mejor. Y para Dylan también iba a ser un tanto difícil, por el idioma, claro, sabía hablar inglés aunque le faltaba practica, pero estaba segura que mamá iba a pagar un profesor particular.

Miré en mi cartera, no estaban. En mi tocador, tampoco. Di vuelta mi cuarto buscándolos, tampoco estaban. Busqué por toda la cocina, la pieza de mi madre, hasta en el baño y el cuarto de Dylan, pero seguían sin aparecer.

-No, no, no, no- susurraba mientras revolvía otra vez mi habitación, aunque sabía que no estaban allí.

De pronto recordé cuando choqué con aquella persona.

-Shit.

Me fui a dormir con la idea de decirle a mi mamá que trate de conseguir otras planillas, suspiré, sabiendo que eso era casi imposible.


End file.
